Massage
by Broceliande
Summary: This fic takes place after the episode 120 Deadly Desire


Massage  
  
This fic takes place after the episode 120 Deadly Desire Recall: Shalimar received a bullet in the shoulder. Brennan escaped death just barely.  
  
-Shalimar, Can I speak to you, asked Brennan as Shalimar opened her door.  
  
-Of course. Come in!  
  
She moved back herself to let him enter her room.  
  
-I wanted to thank you, you know. for getting me out of Lorna's control, he babbled clumsily.  
  
-I didn't do anything. It was Adam who found the antidote.  
  
-Yes, maybe; but it was you who.who.who gave me.  
  
-A kiss? she finished for him.  
  
-Yes. No! I mean that, it was you that got it to me.  
  
-You would have done as much for me.  
  
-Of course!  
  
-Well there you go then! Shalimar cut him short, seeing Brennan's embarrassed look.  
  
-Good.  
  
-You wanted to tell me something else? she asked as he seemed to hesitate.  
  
- Erm, no.  
  
This time was himself in Shalimar to "Really" answer with a shy.  
  
-I believe that I am going to go of it to me in this case.  
  
-Good, she repeated once again, disappointed.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, Brennan turned around a last time.  
  
-Shal?  
  
-Yes, she answered, raising her eyes toward him.  
  
Their eyes met and they remained silent for instant, then Brennan put its hand on Shalimar's arm and whispered a last "Thank you." He was going to turn on his heel finally when he saw a small grimace of pain from Shalimar.  
  
-Did I hurt you? , he worried, thinking that he had held her arm tighter than he had meant to without realising it.  
  
-No it is nothing. It's just this damn shoulder that's painful again.  
  
-Have you told Adam?  
  
-Yes. He gave me some analgesics last time and it calmed down, but according to him it will be days before the pain disappears completely. It's just aching, and it hurts me when I make some movements, but nothing besides.  
  
-I have a miracle cure for that!  
  
-Ah yes?! What's that?  
  
-Nothing is better than a good massage with arnica oil to stimulate the muscles. Wait for me there, I am going to get what I need.  
  
Shalimar didn't have time to ask what it was - he had already left. He came back two minutes later with a small vial.  
  
-Sit there and remove your T-shirt, he ordered gently while indicating a chair.  
  
-What?!  
  
-I cannot do it through your T-shirt, it wouldn't be worth anything that way, he joked.  
  
-OK, but I hope you know what you're doing!  
  
-You worry too much. I'm an expert!  
  
-That I don't doubt.  
  
Brennan rolled a little oil then into the palm of his hand before applying it finely on Shalimar's shoulder.  
  
-Aie! , exclaimed Shalimar as he massaged her shoulder a little more firmly.  
  
-Don't move or it will only be more painful for it.  
  
-Easy for you to say. You weren't the one to take a bullet, she answered sarcastically.  
  
-Sorry, I should have been there to protect you, Brennan apologised.  
  
-Stop it Brennan, it was not your mistake, she chastised. You forget that I am big enough to take care of myself.  
  
-Maybe but I would have preferred to.  
  
-What?! To take the bullet in my place?! And what would that have changed?! I'm fine and maybe I'll have done with this pain if you hurry a little with this massage, she joked in order to loosen the atmosphere.  
  
-You are probably right, he conceded.  
  
On this he returned to his massage, but soon he understood that he could not continue appropriately. For a while he continued his circular movements while raising with his other hand the strap of Shalimar's bra.  
  
-Do you want me to take it off? Shalimar asked.  
  
-What?! exclaimed Brennan, caught unawares.  
  
-My bra, do you want me to take it off?  
  
-Euh, you mean that., he babbled ill at ease.  
  
-If it would help you I will take it off.  
  
Brennan noted that Shalimar didn't seem at all embarrassed, on the contrary she seemed to be enjoying his uneasiness.  
  
-OK, then in that case it would be better if you lay down. You will be more comfortable.  
  
-As you want, answered Shalimar, rising and heading toward her bed.  
  
Brennan followed her with his eyes, stupefied.  
  
-You want to turn around while I get settled?  
  
-Euh, yes of course.  
  
Shalimar continued to smile at his uncertainty. Then she took off her bra cautiously and lay down on her bed.  
  
-I am ready!  
  
Brennan cleared his throat to collect himself before coming to join her. He sat down close enough to the side of the bed, but not too close all the same, to return to his massage.  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes and relaxed little by little under the effect of the massage. Emboldened by her reaction, Brennan began to massage the rest of her back, provoking a whisper of satisfaction from the young woman. His hands descended toward the hollow of her back and he continued to massage while moving up little by little. He massaged her shoulders before starting down again, his fingers sneaking under her trousers, moving closer to her buttocks, slowly.  
  
Shalimar didn't do anything to stop it, and it seemed to Brennan that he heard a purr of pleasure escape her lips. Not wanting to stop, he continued to caress her back. But soon his fingers deviated from their paths and came to skim her breasts, slipping through then between her body and the mattress in order to caress her stomach.  
  
Shalimar felt like a heat had invaded her body, she rose up slightly to give a better access to Brennan whose caresses doubled. After a moment she felt his lips brush the hollow of her neck.  
  
Brennan cleared a lock of hair that concealed her ear from him and nibbled at the lobe. Then his lips continued their exploration before uniting with Shalimar's as she turned toward him. They devoured each other's mouths with fever and Brennan joined Shalimar lying down on the bed to face her. She kept an arm against her bare chest, while the other held on to his neck to pull him down towards her. Brennan straightened himself slightly to lie down beside her. Their legs mingled while their bodies glued themselves to each other's.  
  
Shalimar slid her hands along Brennan's back before slipping under his T- shirt. At the contact of her fingers on his skin Brennan shivered. Their lips still joined in a kiss without end, they continued their games of caresses, their bodies igniting desire in each of them. Then slowly Brennan moved away, allowing them to regain their breath, while he moved along her neck and throat trailing small kissed as he went.  
  
Under Shalimar's insistence he straightened himself in order to take off his T-shirt, but he rejoined her very quickly in a passionate kiss. When he left her lips for the second time it was to allow himself better exploration of her body that he browsed with kissing and caress, descending slowly toward her stomach. He undid her trousers then and while doing so, his eyes flicked up to hers as to wait for her permission. He didn't have to wait for long. Shalimar rose up slightly in order to help him. He slowly made her trousers slip along her legs caressing them as he went. Once rid of the garment he came back toward the young woman, only a simple G-string made of black lace stole her naked figure from view. Not at all constrained by her almost nudity, Shalimar, on the contrary, pulled him toward her and undertook to finish to undress her completely. Her fingers browsed his body staying late to caress his buttocks through the cloth of his trousers slowly, before arriving finally to the zip of his trousers that she undid suddenly, nearly pulling him over.  
  
His desire stirred by her caresses, Brennan hastened to help her rid himself of his last clothes before making short work of the last lace piece that she wore. Their bodies undressed, joined completely and soon they made one only. They only separated much later, when they were finally full of the other.  
  
Brennan lay on his back, taking Shalimar in his arms and pulling her over him. Shalimar let her head rest against his shoulder while her hands caressed his chest. Brennan savored this instant of pure delight, his fingers playing with a blond lock of hair.  
  
-I came to tell you something, do you remember? , he asked timidly.  
  
-Yes, she answered. What was it? , she encouraged him to continue.  
  
-Shalimar, you mean so much to me, I don't want to loose you, he finally rushed.  
  
Shalimar answered him with a smile and a kiss. Brennan waited until she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
-I love you, he finally whispered.  
  
END  
  
Un grand Merci à Ferae Naturae pour avoir prit le temps de corrigée ma fic.  
  
A big Thank you for Ferae Naturae to have took the time of corrected my fic. 


End file.
